


Idiocy

by Oparu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney have a chat about Elizabeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiocy

"I'm an idiot," John muttered bleakly as he stared at his partially eaten pasta salad. His shoulders were slumped and he was sunk deeper into his chair than usual. His fork nudged the noodles but he had little interest in eating them. Even playing with them wasn't very fulfilling.

"Yes," Rodney agreed immediately through his turkey sandwich. Swigging from his steel cup, he paused and realized that John wasn't fighting back. Sighing in mild annoyance, he paused. "You're supposed to say something snarky."

"Why bother?" John murmured distractedly. Even his jello, the precious blue flavour everyone on Atlantis still looked forward to on Fridays, was untouched. "I think Chuck could out snark me today."

"Maybe we should go golfing," Rodney offered thoughtfully. "If you're that off, I might actually--" Stopping himself suddenly, he realized that chastising John in this mood wasn't as much fun as it should be. "You okay?"

"I'm just an idiot," John repeated with a slow shake of his head.

"So?" Rodney piped up as he stole John's jello and waved a hand in front of his eyes to search for a response. "It hasn't stopped you before."

"I feel dumber," John sighed and finally shoved his tray a few centimeters away from himself and gave up. "She emailed me."

"She?" Rodney started than grinned when he figured it out. "She does that eighty times a day."

"This was to me," John corrected him as he stared at the door to the cafeteria. "Not about work I mean, this was just me."

Snorting slightly, Rodney waved his spoon at his friend. "You're wasting blue jello because she emailed you?"

"Yeah," John replied as he blinked slowly. "She emailed me."

"Are you aware you're a complete and utter moron?" Rodney sputtered incredulously. "You see her every day. You can talk to her whenever you want, you just walk into her office and sit on the corner of her desk or whatever sauve thing you do--

"But-"

"She emailed you," Rodney finished as he paused to slurp jello from his spoon.

John ran his hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah," he repeated again.

"And?"

"Yeah," John sighed before breaking into a real smile. "Definitely."


End file.
